Good Morning Mr Masen
by The Irish Cullen
Summary: Scorned by his cowardly-ness in highschool Mr. Edward Masen needs a do over shot. Luckily his Uncle his hiring a new junior associate huh? AH Rated M because it's me guys.


"Good Morning Mr. Masen." My employees tittered as they walked quickly past me. I mumbled the required pleasantries in return.

"Everybody better have those reports ready or heads will roll." I heard my cousin Emmett yell before a batch of young interns came running out of his office.

"Tough morning?" I asked him leaning against the door frame.

"So much better now your here Eddie." Emmett said leaning on the back of the chair I rolled up a piece of paper on my clip board and threw it at him.

"Don't call me Eddie." I warned and he laughed. I turned to walk away when he called me back.

"Oh did you hear?" he asked.

"What?" I asked.

"You didn't hear? I thought Alice would've told you she's always hoped for this..."

"Emmett!" I said pulling back out of thoughts "Hear what?"

"Dad hired Bella." He stated and I froze.

"Bella?" I asked, the name catching in my throat. "As in Bella Swan?"

"Yeah. She got the associate job. She's working under you actually." He said smirking at his words. "Just like you've always wanted." He added waggling his eyebrows in what was supposed to be a suggestive way.

"Shut up." I hissed.

"The crush still going strong?" he yelled as I walked out of the room towards my office.

"What crush?" a tinkling voice, similar to bells asked and I turned to face her.

"Bella. How are you?" I asked pulling her into a one armed hug.

She wasn't having any of that and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I missed you Edward. You suck at keeping in touch. What happened we'll email each other every day?" she said before pulling away.

"Sorry." I said "But how you been?" I asked.

"Good. So glad I got this job. We get to work together. Gonna be like senior year all over again. But better." She said.

"Yeah." I said excitedly. I hope I at least had control of my penis this time. It had embarrassing reactions to Bella especially when I was a horny sexually repressed 17 year old.

I should be fine seeing as now I was a horny sexually repressed 24 year old.

"I was told my office was beside yours. Show me the way?" she asked.

"Yeah come on it's just up here." I said guiding her along the way.

"So beside from becoming Mr. Corporate what have you been up to?" she asked as she took note of the way we were going her biggest fear was having to ask someone for directions.

"This and that." I murmured.

"Oh that's all I get I didn't realise I was now you're great aunt you rebuff when she comes to town wanting to know all about your love life." She said as we stopped at my office.

"Never Bellsy." I said teasingly. "Just nothing to report. Still single. Still boring."

"Still driving the Volvo?" she asked.

"I got an upgrade from the silver hatchback but yes my allegiance has stayed with the brand."

"Soccer Mom much?" she sneered playfully.

"Still driving the Chevy?" I teased back.

"Sadly no. Old Red has become a relic to the history of the Chevrolet trucks from the late eighties." She said.

"I see." I said leaning against my door frame. "So you got any news for me?"

"Hm well. Got a new job. Moved. Dumped my ass of boyfriend and that's about it." She said nodding.

"You were dating someone?" I managed to choke.

"Yeah but it wasn't anything spectacular." She shrugged. "No spark."

"Oh right." I said. "I suppose I'll leave you to work. You need me you holler right Bellsy?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sure thing Eddie." She answered.

"Don't make me throw a paper wad at you." I warned and she laughed.

"I missed you Masen." She called.

"Missed you too Swan." I called back smiling.

If only she knew how much.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Working with Bella was great.

She got my work ethic. Something no one else seemed to get but she was able to explain it to other people.

"So I want one of those things from last month and put in that place, and then can someone get me a wake me up." I yelled while I was trying to get through writing a presentation.

"Huh?" An intern asked looking at me like I had sprouted a new head.

"He means he wants last month's mock up put on the pen drive and could someone get him a coffee, he would also add a please if he wasn't so socially retarded." Bella said sweetly.

"Yeah that." I added running my hands through my hair. This presentation was kicking my butt.

"Can you shut the door?" she asked and the intern clicked it shut. Bella walked towards my desk and stood behind me. She reached for the graphics of the presentation and picked them up.

"What?" I asked.

"There's a typo." She said squinting her eyes slightly.

"Please tell me you're kidding." I groaned.

"I am." She answered giggled to which I glared at her.

"Not funny." I said snatching the graphics from her.

"You're too tense." She said shaking her head. "You need to let schedule a massage or better yet get laid."

Before I knew what I was saying it rolled off my tongue "You offering?"

She straightened up a bit and I felt like smacking my head against the desk.

"You wish Masen." She said quickly before stating "I better go I need to make a phone call." Before getting out of here as fast as she could.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid." I said banging my head of my desk with each stupid.

"You okay?" Emmett's voice asked and I snapped head up.

"I'm fine just made an absolute ass of myself in front of Bella but you know I'm fine." I shrugged before hitting my head of the table again "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Okay Dude you're going to need to stop that otherwise you'll end up with a bruise." Emmett said catching my head before I could hit it again. "You should really just tell her how you feel."

"And face rejection? No thanks." I said running my hands over my face "We just got back talking I don't want to alienate her."

"But if you don't tell her you're going to spend the rest of your life questioning yourself. What if I had told her?" Emmett said.

"I can live with the 'what if I had' but not the 'what if I hadn't'." I stated before turning my attention back to the presentation.

"Fine." Emmett said before rolling his eyes and leaving.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I threw my keys on the table beside the door in my apartment. It was completely dark giving an eerie feeling so I flipped on some lights.

I picked up the tiny remote and pressed play on my iPod dock, the sounds of Debussy filled the room echoing from the speakers which had been installed in random locations in the apartment. Taking my laptop out on the kitchen counter I booted it up while micro waving some leftovers my mother had handed me when I left my parents house after dinner the other day.

After checking my email I pulled my food out and ate it. You have to love Mom's who know you can't cook. Once I was done the landline rang alerting me that someone in reception was looking for me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Mr. Cullen this is reception calling there's a Bella Swan here will I send her up?"

"Yeah sure." I said before hanging up, I wonder what she's looking for. A moment later there was a knock on the door, I pushed up my sleeves before answering the door. "Hey Bells. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. I just realised I have a very pathetic social life so I came to see you." She said smiling at me.

"Well I'm glad you thought of me." I said before inviting her in. She was wearing a long black coat that had a belt fitted around. "Can I take your coat?"

"In a minute. It's a bit cool in here." She said shrugging.

"Oh yeah you know me my room was like an igloo in Forks." I smirked. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah." She nodded following me into the living room. She was looking around her nervously before a coy smile came on her face. "Debussy?"

"What else?" I said answering smirking.

"Most people would say the soundtrack of their teenage years was something like Britney Spears or something you and me though Debussy."

"Clair De Lune was our theme song at some stage." I said remembering it quite well.

"It was great though." She said resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Yeah." I said. I noticed she looked nervous again. "You okay you seem nervous?"

"I'm fine." She said nodding her head. "Just..." she began but trailed.

"What?" I asked turning to look at her.

"It's just... you know what it's stupid." She said waving her hand in front of my face.

"No, tell me." I said taking her hand in mine trying to internally ignore the spark that flew through my hand when I touched her hand.

"My ex called me." She said shrugging.

"Oh?" I asked "What did he say?"

"He wants to get back with me." She said nonchalantly.

"You don't seem up for the idea." I commented.

"I'm not." She stated shaking her head. "But it got me thinking about why I wasn't so hot on the idea."

"And why's that?" I asked.

"I'm in love with someone else." She said.

I felt my heart sag.

Well now you can begin your 'What if I had?' tyrant.

"Who's the lucky guy?" I asked hiding my disappointment.

She moved her hand from mine and stood up. She pulled at the belt of her coat and turned around.

I watched in confusion as she pulled the coat off her shoulders. It billowed to the floor to reveal a short silk midnight blue dress. When I say short I mean mid thigh.

It was edged with black lace and inched in at her waist which after that her back was covered by a long mahogany curtain of hair. She turned and I was entranced with the way the black lace rounded her full breasts which were being held up by an inset bra that allowed the material to flow away from her.

"You." She whispered and my jaw dropped slowly, I swallowed deeply as I gazed at her. "It's always been you." She added. I looked up to see her nervous face again. Her bottom lip pulled between teeth.

I silently stood up and used the pad of my thumb to pull her lip from her teeth.

"Always." I whispered before attaching my lips to hers. My hands cradled her face gently as I poured all the emotion I had been holding for her all these years into that one kiss.

Her hands flew into my hair scratching my scalp; my hand slowly crept down her side and I took hold of her hip. Her soft lips detached themselves from mine in a need to breath and I needed it too. I rested my forehead against the top of her head while she rested the side of her face against my chest her hand fanned across it.

"I love you." I whispered so low I wasn't sure she heard it.

"I've dreamed you would say that for years." She murmured into my chest. "I love you too." She said before pulling my lips to hers. "I wanna show you."

"Bella we don't have too..." I began not wanting her to regret this but she silenced me by pressing her index finger against my lips.

"We've wasted so much time I want you." She said looking directly into my eyes and I saw all she was feeling behind her eyes. I nodded before swinging my arm to the back of her legs and hugging her into my chest. She squealed in delight as she quickly wrapped her arms around my neck. I then began my assent up the stairs of my apartment. When we arrived upstairs I laid her down on my bed were she sat up on her knees and pulled me closer to her.

Her small hands opened the buttons of my shirt before pushing it off my shoulders before pressing her lips to mine. Holding my face in her hands as she did. I wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me while my other hand explored her body. I was about to reach under the hem of her dress when the fucking phone rang.

"Ignore it." She murmured against my lips and I planned to, sighing in relief when it rang out, only for it to start again.

"Sorry." I muttered pulling away from her.

"No problem just be quick." She said as I picked up the phone. I nodded before answering the phone.

"Hello?" I asked sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Edward? Are you alright Son you sound out of breath?" My mother's voice asked through the phone.

"I'm fine Mom." I said when I felt jostling on the bed behind me. "Just back from the gym." I lied.

"Did you run home?" she asked.

"Yeah, saving the planet and what not." I said when I felt Bella's soft hand sneak up my back and over my shoulder, her lips pressed to my neck placing butterfly kisses along it.

"That's good Dear how's work? Your father tells me that Carlisle hired Isabella Swan? I say you were so happy to hear that." My mother said coyly.

"Yeah I was." I said somewhat distracted as Bella's lips and teeth moved along my neck, biting and placing hot open mouth kisses all the way.

"I always hoped you and her would get together." She gushed and Bella who could hear the conversation due to the volume of the phone giggled slightly to which I silenced with my mouth. "Edward dear you still there?" she asked.

"Yeah Mom." I answered pulling away as Bella pressed herself against my back, it was then I realised it was skin to skin contact I was feeling. Her hardened nipples pressed against my back, I had to bite back a groan.

"You sound distracted are you alright?"

"Yeah just hanging out with the guys you know Em and Jazz." I said lying again.

"Oh well if you have company I'll let you go. Bye Edward love you."

"Love you too Mom." I said before quickly hanging up and throwing the phone onto the floor. Bella continued to kiss along my neck.

"Too funny." She whispered and I laughed.

"For you maybe." I said rolling eyes.

"So you don't like when I do this then?" she asked sucking on my pulse point. I moaned loudly I began to turn around when she stopped me. "Take off your pants. I don't want you to have to stop again."

She was trying to get me to combust. I quickly stood up and pulled my pants down; I then reached and pulled my boxers off too, sighing with the relief as my hardening dick was free from its confinements. I turned to look at her and gasped at the sight of her lying down on my bed in just a pair of blue lacy panties.

"You're so beautiful." I murmured as I laid back down on the bed I the top half of my body over her and kissed her softly. Her hands curled into my hair holding me in place as our lips mould against each other. My hand drifts down to her panties my thumbs dipping under the waist band at her hip.

"Please..." She panted out as my fingers moved under the waist band until I reached her front. Moving them back to her hip I pulled the cleaned off and she moaned loudly. "I would complain seeing as they are my favourite pair but that was too hot." She panted.

"I'll buy you more." I said my tone husky as my fingers began their approach to her entrance, she was so wet. "I'd say you're more than ready for me." I told her the smug smile bouncing out of my voice.

"Seven years of being ready Edward." She answered and I couldn't help but kiss her then. My plans of foreplay abandoned as she pulled me up so that I was aligned with her entrance.

It was then something dawned on me. A dark rain cloud lives over me I swear.

"Oh shit." I said laying my head against hers.

"What?" she asked looking up at me.

"I don't have a condom." I murmured.

"Is that all? I'm clean. And I'm on the pill." She said. And the heavens opened up pushing that rain cloud away to reveal the sun. There is a God.

"I'm clean too." I told her wanting to make sure she knew.

A bit too clean.

I gently pushed in and watched her face twist in contortion.

"Are you okay?" I asked not sure, please tell me I am not doing this wrong I will have to be castrated if I am I swear.

"Yeah just..." She began and I pulled back out.

"Bella what is it?" I asked.

"Don't laugh." She warned.

"Never."

"I'm a virgin." She sighed.

"What? You said you were on the pill though." I said not sure if I believe her.

"For other 'girlie issues'." She said putting air quotes around 'girlie issues' enough said about that.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" I asked her.

"Is it that you're going to die of blue balls?" she asked with a deflated smile.

"Well that's one of them but the other is Bella, I'm a virgin too." I said weakly, she made no sound but when I turned to look at her she slapped me across the face.

"You bastard." She said grabbing a pillow and covering herself up.

"I'm sorry." I said cradling my cheek. She could pack a punch. "What's wrong?"

"You're making fun of me." She said shocked.

"No." I said panicking shit, shit, and shit. This was turning from a dream come true to my worst nightmare.

"Edward you slept with Jessica in high school I saw her come out of your room the night of graduation." She said pointedly.

"I wasn't home the night of graduation." I said. "I was in Jazz's. Ew Jessica had sex with someone in my room?" I asked suddenly feeling violated.

"You're a virgin?" She asked her eyebrow furrowing.

"Yeah." I said sheepishly.

"You're not making fun of me?" She asked.

"I would never make fun of you for that. Even if I wasn't." I said the next thing I knew her mouth was glued to mine again.

"I am so sorry." She murmured against my lips and sighed.

"It's okay." I said resting her hand on my cheek. "I love you."

"Even though I'm crazy?" she asked.

"I love you because you're crazy." I told her truthfully.

"I love you too." She said before I kissed her again she pulled me down on top of her.

"As I said we don't have to..." I began but she cut me off.

"Please?" she asked her beautiful brown eyes wide with plead.

I nodded and kissed her with as much passion I could muster while I gently inched myself into her. She took a sharp intake of air as I continue to press into her. Her nails digging into the skin of my back. I reached her barrier and she tensed.

"Just relax." I breathed into her ear before kissing and sucking on the pulse point under her ear. While she was distracted by this I pushed through her barrier. This was an incredible feeling but from the tears that streaked her face I doubt she was coming to the same conclusion. "Shhh shhh." I whispered into her ear.

"Just don't move." She urged and I nodded, my dick however was screaming something along the lines of 'I finally get some action and now I'm not allowed move? What the fuck?' I tried to keep my dick from twitching but it was a strenuous task.

After what felt like an eternity which according to my clock was only three minutes she wrapped her legs around my waist and placed her feet on my ass pushing me into her deeper.

"Oh Edward." She moaned and I nearly came at that.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear as I moved in and out of her she had her arm wrapped around my neck, the feeling was incredible. So warm and tight her muscles' contracting around my dick it was in-describable.

It wasn't long before I felt myself beginning to give in to that wonderful pleasure.

"So close." Bella whimpered and I knew I had to give her, her pleasure before I could get my own. She pressed her lips to mine as she came her pussy milking my dick causing me to come in her violently.

Once I was done I rolled over onto my back my chest heaving in and out as I gasped for air. I looked over at Bella who looked positively angelic in her post cotial bliss. Her hair splayed across the pillow and her pale cheeks dusted that delicious shade of pink. But what made her so beautiful to me was that perfect smile that was spread across her face.

When her breathing evened out she looked up at the clock and sighed. I looked on in confusion as she stood up and looked for her night dress.

"What are you doing?" I asked propping myself on my elbows.

"Um... I didn't think you would..." She said and I reached forward and grabbed her hand pulling her towards me. I kissed her plump red lips softly and she sighed.

"Stay?" I asked.

"You want me to stay?" she asked.

"Of course I do you silly woman." I said pulling her back into the bed with me.

"Thank you." She said lying on top of me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her running my finger along the side of her face.

"Honestly? A bit sore." She answered "But other than that? Perfect." She added.

"Wait here I'll be back in a minute." I said rolling her off of me and standing up.

"Where you going?" she asked as she looked at my ass.

"Eyes up here Honey." I smirked indicating to my face and she rolled her eyes. "And to run a bath."

"Really? You joining me?" she asked.

"Well seeing as you asked so nicely." I chuckled as I kissed her forehead. "Be back in a minute."

"Okay." She said before lying on the bed.

I pulled on some boxers and ran to the bathroom turning on the tap. I looked for some form of candles or something to make it somewhat romantic.

"Why don't I own any candles?" I pondered out loud in a low voice.

_Because you just lost your virginity at the age of 24 may be the main reason._

I lucked out and found some small candles in the cupboard before putting some shower gel into the tub. Works as Bubble bath.

_Note to self: Pick up romantic gesture supplies._

Once the bath was set I went back into my bedroom and picked Bella up.

"I can walk you know." She stated as I set her down on her feet.

"I know." I said nodding lowering my boxers and sitting in the tub. I held my hand out for her and she lowered herself in on top of me. She sighed as her centre hit the water.

"Bliss." She stated.

"So...?" I asked and she turned to look at me.

"What?" she asked smiling that beautiful smile at me.

"I'm just wondering... God this is a usually the girl's job." I muttered and she laughed.

"I get you." She said before putting a serious face "Edward we need to define this relationship." She stated in a mock strict tone.

"Exactly." I said. "I love you and I want to be with you."

"You mean that?" she asked sounding unsure of herself.

"I love you isn't a line I used to get you into bed Bells." I said grabbing a sponge and running it up and down her arms. "It was all true."

"I love you too. I want to be with you too."

"It may be coming seven years too late but Bella Swan will you be my girlfriend?" I asked her.

"Oh my God. I have to call Alice." She said moving to stand up before cringing "Yes." She said kissing me soundly.

"I'm glad and you can call Alice later. I want some time with my girlfriend." I said kissing her neck and she smiled.

"Good, because I want time with my boyfriend." She said. It was then I realised what song was playing.

"Do you hear that?" I asked and she smiled brightly. "Told you it was our theme song." I said before she kissed me, the sound of Clair De Lune acting as the soundtrack to us. Like it had always been.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey Edward could you pick up those copies from the printers for me?" Emmett asked as he ran by my office.

"Um..." I said looking up at clock; Bella would be back in like ten minutes. I hadn't seen her in over a month. Uncle Carlisle had sent her to Hong Kong and we hadn't told any anybody we were dating just yet so I couldn't necessarily say to Emmett 'No I can't because I have to be here for when my girlfriend gets in.'

So wouldn't go down well.

I really needed to see her though. She had been acting weird over the phone for the last couple of weeks. Hopefully I hadn't scared her off the night before she left.

_Flashback._

_Bella was laying on her stomach on my bed, the sheet only covering her firm ass I couldn't help but be memorised by the beautiful woman in front of me. My finger trailed the route of her back and she sighed at my touch._

"_I'm going to miss you." She sighed looking at the clock._

"_I'll miss you too." I said leaning down and placing soft kissed along her back. "So much."_

"_Edward I..." she began but I shhh-ed her._

"_I love you Bella and I was thinking..."_

"_Edward I need to tell you this..."_

"_Will you just let me talk?" I asked and she nodded "I think we should move in together when you get back and we should tell everybody."_

"_Um sure." She said not sounding so sure though. "Look I better gets going my flight leaves in an hour." She murmured standing up._

"_What did you want to tell me?" I asked sitting up._

"_Nothing." She said shaking her head and pulling on her dress._

"_Bella..." I began but was silenced by her lips on mine._

"_I'm really gonna miss you that's all. I'll call you before I get on the plane and when I land because I know your lack of faith in aeroplanes." She said before pulling away._

"_I love you." I said gently rubbing my hand down her back._

"_I love you too. Now I need to go and for that I need my lower body so you're going to have to let go." She laughed as she kissed me again._

"_If you insist." I said releasing her._

"_Bye Edward." She said before she disappeared down the stairs and out of my apartment._

_Commence 'Missing Bella'_

_Now._

_End Flashback._

"Can you go the printers?" Emmett repeated and I nodded.

"Yeah sure." I said standing up with a sigh. I quickly got over to the printers and stood in this huge line while the annoying guy behind the counter lazily got the purchases. One day I will line all those lazy people up and hit them.

It will be great fun.

But for now I had to get back to the office. I quickly grabbed Emmett's order and paid before walking out of the building. The heavens opened and I cursed whoever the fuck was up above the cosmos for this torrential downpour.

I quickly made it back to the office although I was thoroughly soaked.

"Emmett I got your stinking ass copies." I yelled putting them down on his desk.

"Thank man." Emmett said coming back into his office looking upset about something.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Fine. Um Bella's back." He said.

I faked disinterest. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Uh huh. It's a bit of a shock when you see her though so be prepared. At least I know why she had to come back a month early."

"Why?" I asked.

"She's in your office." Emmett said and I nodded before heading in.

I walked along the hallway before heading into my office she was standing with her back facing to me.

"You're back." I said walking in.

"Yeah." She said before turning to face me.

I could see why Emmett was shocked.

She looked the same, her hair was a little longer and her eyes were a little weary probably from the travel but she was still Bella.

The only thing that was different was the small but noticeable bump that was protruding from her stomach. I know it's rude to stare but I couldn't take my eyes away.

"Surprise." She said shrugging her shoulders.

It was then I didn't care where we were or who could see us. I walked towards her and crashed my lips against hers. Her eyes widened before her hand settled on my chest. It slowly slid up and reached into my hair pulling her lips closer to mine if that were even possible. One of my hands rested on her hips and the other on her stomach.

"I love you so much." I whispered against her forehead when we pulled apart.

"I love you too."

"Holy fuck!" Emmett's voice boomed. Bella buried her face into my chest but I couldn't have cared less. "You." He stated pointing at me "And you." He said pointing at Bella "And you made that." He continued pointing to Bella's bump "When?"

"Um about three months ago actually." Bella murmured against my chest and I buried my face into her hair.

"I give up." Emmett stated before walking out of the room.

"Shut the door." I yelled to which I got a middle finger to but he did shut it. When I looked down at Bella she had tears in her eyes. "Shhh." I cooed but it didn't stop.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you but I wanted to be here when I told you I was going to tell you that night but then you wouldn't let me talk and I know I was some bitch that night but I want to move in with you so much. I want us to be a little family." She said and I smiled.

"Of course Love I can't believe it I'm going to be a Dad?" I said though it came out as a question.

"Yeah" She said biting her lip "You're really happy about this?"

"Ecstatic." I said my grin huge on my face.

"Thank God I was so nervous you would be mad." She said leaning her head against my chest.

"How could I be mad Love? We made a person together I think that's pretty incredible." I said my hand running down her back soothingly. "When are you due?" I asked.

"Around Christmas" She said "The doctor guessed my due date for the 21st." She explained.

"Talk about the best early Christmas present ever." I said. "Mind if I try something?" I asked.

"What?" she asked. I got down on my haunches so that I was eye level with the bump.

"Hey Baby." I whispered "It's Daddy" I continued hesitantly not sure what to say. "I know I just found out about you but I already love you so much and I can't wait to meet you."

"You are too sweet." Bella said as I stood back up. "I missed you." She said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I missed you too." I said kissing her forehead.

"How's your schedule for the rest of the day?" she asked and I caught the emotion in her eyes, I licked my lips at the idea of what was going to come.

"It's not that busy."

"What do you know about women in their second trimester of pregnancy?" she asked.

"Not much" I admitted wondering where this was going.

"Well morning sickness all but vanishes, your body has begun to expect the changes and fatigue disappears but the real kicker..." Bella said leaning up to my ear "Hormones go into overdrive and desires kick in."

"Meaning?" I asked.

"I want you to take me home and I want you to fuck me before making love to me. Right now."

"My pleasure Love." I said grasping the back of her head and pulling her lips to mine.

I think I was going to like the second trimester.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Oh God."

"Just there."

"Push it, harder Edward!"

"Almost there."

"Just a little to the right."

"Put your back into it."

"So close."

"That's the spot."

"Oh yes, perfect."

I groaned as I pushed the solid cherry wood dresser across the room, again. My mother and Bella sat in the opposite corner dictating my movements.

"I think it looked better over there." My mother said and I collapsed against the thing with a sigh, it gained something over a tonne and if I had to move it again I was going to scream.

Bella noticing my expression shook her head. "No I like it there. I want the crib closer to the window."

"Oh of course and then the rocking chair can go in that corner." Mom said.

"So I don't have to move this damn thing again?"

"Edward 'that damn thing' is a family heirloom that has been in your family for five generations." Mom chastise.

"I am aware of that mother." I said as Bella handed me a glass of water. "But just because we've had it for five generations doesn't mean it's gotten lighter."

"Fine. I best be going you father and I have a gala tonight." She said before extending parting greetings and leaving.

"Lord have mercy." I sighed slumping down in the rocking chair. Bella was in her seventh month of pregnancy and we were decorating the nursery. Well I was decorating the nursery, she told me where everything was to go, not that I would let her help with any of the physical work so I can't really complain.

"It's looking good Hon." Bella said as I pulled her onto my lap.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"Your Mom means well."

"I know." I said resting my head on her shoulder. "But she's exhausting."

"She's about to become a Grandma be happy she didn't get a 'trendy' hair cut and start wearing tight clothes." Bella said putting air quotes around 'trendy'

"Don't ever say a sentence referring to my mother and the words tight clothes ever again." I said shuddering at the image. "But I'm glad she's happy."

"So am I." Bella said kissing me.

"I love you."

"I love you too." She said before standing up and looking at the chest of drawers before looking at me sheepishly.

"You like it over there better don't you?" I asked and she nodded so I got up and started moving the thing again. The things I do for that woman.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I walked into the bedroom to find a glorious sight.

Bella was lying on the bed with her eyes shut in just her underwear. She looked ready to pop and I knew she felt uncomfortable doing much else than staying still, which is why I had told my parents we would not be joining them for Christmas Eve dinner.

Yes Bella was three days overdue and the doctor said she saw no signs of that changing until after Christmas.

I walked into the room and sat down on the bed beside her. I ran my fingers through her hair and she smiled. "Mmmm" She sighed.

"Are you too warm Love?" I asked running my hand over her stomach. The baby gently kicked under my hand and Bella giggled. She was one of the lucky mothers who found the baby kicks to be ticklish and not painful.

"No I didn't know what the hell to get dressed into."

"I was thinking we could just hang out here today." I said standing up and grabbing her one of t-shirts. I handed it to her and she quickly pulled over her head.

"Do you have a pair of shorts I can borrow?" she asked as she turned around to pull her hair up, as she did I saw I had given her my old football shirt from college with my name on it. The sight of her with my name on her gave me a strange feeling and I knew what was wrong with me.

After the baby was born I'm going to propose to Bella. I know if I did it now she would be too flustered with being overdue and Christmas to even try and have a clear head to even consider my marriage proposal so I had resigned myself to waiting.

Didn't mean I was happy about it.

"Edward?" she asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Shorts?"

"Oh yeah." I said reaching into the closet and pulling out a pair of cotton shorts I had as they would be comfier for her.

"Where was your mind at?" she asked following me down the stairs.

"I was just thinking about how I can't wait for the baby to be here." I said wrapping my arms around her waist. That was partially what I was thinking about.

"Me too," She sighed as we sat down on the couch. "So how many kids do you want in total?" she asked.

"Jumped right in there didn't you?" I asked her with a smile.

"Come on I'm curious." She said hitting my arm.

"Two or three." I said.

"Me too." She said smiling.

"What else do you wanna know?" I asked running my hands through her hair. It was so soft.

She seemed to think about it before asking.

"Do you ever want to get married?"

"Yes." I said with a smile.

"To me?" she asked pushing the subject further.

"No Bella, Cat Woman, of course you Love." I joked.

"When?" she asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I said with a smirk.

"Oh!" She said and I thought that meant I had gotten my point across that I would marry her and soon but when I felt heat spreading on my thigh, where Bella was sitting my eyes widened.

"I'll get the bag." I said lifting her up.

"Okay." She said sounding a bit shocked I ran upstairs and grabbed the three bags one for Bella, one for the baby and one for me, no way was I coming home before they were before running back down the stairs. When I got there she was still sitting there.

"Bella?" I asked.

"What?" she asked turning around.

"You need to get your shoes Honey." I said and I saw the worry on her face. "Honey what's wrong?" I asked dropping the bags.

"I can't do this." She said shaking her head. "I've changed my mind."

"Honey it's a bit late for that." I said sitting across from her.

"Edward it's going to hurt." She whined and I nodded sympathetically.

"Bella let me get you to the hospital and we'll get you the epidural." I said earlier on Bella had been undecided about whether she wanted to go with or without the epidural. I have now decided for her. "You'll be numb from the waist down and the doctors will tell you when to push."

"You promise."

"If we get you there before you too far dilated then yes I promise." I said before pressing my lips against her. "Now get your shoes on and we'll go."

"Okay" She said but more assertive this time. I stood up and lead her to the door and helped her slip on the shoes. I ran the bags down to the car before leading Bella out to the car. "Did you lock the apartment?" she asked.

Thinking quickly I through my head around the Super's door "Mr. Barns? Bella's gone into labour could you check the door is locked."

"Of course Son, hurry up and get that girl to the hospital." The old man said standing up to the door. I nodded and continued helping Bella into the car.

As I pulled away from the curb she was hit with her first heavy contraction.

"Fuck." She whimpered squeezing her eyes shut so hard that a tear streaked her face. Ten and two be damned I reached over and grasped her hand in my.

"Just hold Baby we're almost there." I said as another contraction hit her just as I was turning into the hospital. I quickly parked the car and helped her out of the car. In the parking lot there was wheel chairs designated to the maternity wing so I pulled one out and convinced Bella to just sit in. I had her and the baby's bag on my shoulder and my own slung on the back of the chair.

I wheeled her up to the front desk.

"What seems to be the problem dear?" A little old lady asked me as I approached the desk.

"My girlfriend is having our baby," I said and Bella reached out to squeeze my forearm as she was hit with another contraction. "Right now." I added but didn't dare complain about the pain I was feeling.

"Of course come on back through." The lady said and paged a doctor. A nearby nurse directed us to the private room after I had given her my name. I didn't want Bella to feel embarrassed about people seeing her while she was trying to give birth and knowing my Bella that would be on her mind more than the pain. She was too modest for her own good. The nurse left us alone with the hospital gown.

"You don't want to keep your bra on do you?" I asked as I help Bella pull down the shorts.

"God no." She said with a sigh as I unclasped it before helping her pull on the gown. Luckily the Health Services have seemed to have done away with backless hospital gowns. I tied it at the back before helping her lie down on the bed. Once she was modest I called the nurse back in and they hooked her up to the monitors, I was told the monitors tracked contractions and both the Baby and Bella's heart rate.

"Do you know what you're having?" the nurse who was testing Bella's blood pressure asked.

"No" Bella answered biting her lip.

"You're going to make it bleed." I said sitting up on the bed beside her and pulling it out from her lip the same way I had on the first night we made love. Bella must have remembered too because she blushed. The moment was gone as she lurched forward and pulled my hand to her chest.

Once it had past the doctor came in to check how far dilated she was.

"Bella right now you're at five centimetres." Dr. Fuller the doctor who had been overseeing Bella's pregnancy said standing up "It's going to be a couple of more hours."

"Hours?" Bella asked.

"Yeah but look at it this way you baby is most likely to have its birthday on Christmas." She said before leaving the room.

"I can't do this for another couple of hours." Bella said shaking her head.

"Yes you can. Bella you're the strongest and bravest woman I have ever met. You can do this." I told her as I saw another contraction approaching. Not being able to see her in pain just as it was about to hit I pressed my lips against hers. She gasped but continued kissing me as her contraction tried to pummel her.

"Okay that works, you have to be here for every contraction." Bella said as I pulled away.

"I hadn't planned on being anywhere else." I told her truthfully.

After visits from every family member in the world and a never ending parade of contractions Dr. Fuller told Bella it was time to push. Luckily Bella was able to receive the epidural so it was all about the timing now. I had my body behind Bella's holding her up. Both her hands in mine I focused on telling her what a great job she was doing rather than feel the pain she was unleashing on my hands. She's got some grip is all I'm saying.

"One, two, three and push" Dr. Fuller urged and Bella pushed with all her might. Her face was red and her hair was in disarray but she had never looked more determined for as long as I had known her. "Good job Bella the head is almost out." Dr. Fuller said. I moved to try and get a glimpse of my child coming out while still holding Bella up.

"That is the most beautiful top of a head I have ever seen." I said as the doctors coached Bella to push again.

"The baby's head is out Bella." Dr. Fuller said and Bella like out a cry of pain. "Just one more big push."

"I... I... c-can't." Bella whined she had tears in her eyes and she was so weak, child birth was truly a form of torture.

"Yes you can." I told her. I tore my eyes away from our child as looked directly at Bella her eyes clamped shut tightly. "Bella look at me." I said but she didn't open her eyes. "Bella I said look at me." I said louder and she did as I said "Now you're almost done I promise I can see the baby's head now I know you can do this." I said and she gulped before nodding.

"I can do this." She repeated nodding as she pushed the baby out. "I can do this." She chanted in a groan.

"Baby's out." Doctor Fuller said. I looked away from Bella and saw my child in Dr. Fuller's hands. Then the most beautiful heart wrenching cry filled the room. "Congratulations Mommy you've got a beautiful Baby Boy."

"A boy?" I asked in disbelief Bella and I had been told the way she was carrying to expect a girl but we didn't know for fact. Dr. Fuller turned him around to show me the evidence as he cried in her arms still connected to Bella.

"Would you like to?" The nurse asked gesturing the scissors to cut the umbilical cord to me.

"Yes." I said taking them into my hand and gently snipping the cord. He still cried as they wiped the outer layer of amniotic fluid off his back and laid him on Bella's chest.

"Edward he's beautiful." She said looking down at this little face. I levelled my head with hers and looked at our son.

"Thank you Love." I said "He's so beautiful thank you for giving me him."

"I could say the same for you." She said as I leaned in to kiss her. They took our son off to be cleaned and wheeled Bella back to the private room to recover. I helped Bella into the freshly made bed; the house keeping staff had changed it during delivery and readjusted the top half of the bed so that she could sit up.

"Here he is." The nurse said coming into the room holding our son. "He weighed in at seven pounds nine ounces." She added handing him to Bella "A little Christmas Baby."

"It's Christmas?" Bella asked unable to take her eyes off the baby.

"For about two hours now." The nurse said "I'll leave you three alone." She said before leaving the room. Bella stared down at our son and rocked him back and forth gently in her arms.

He was wrapped up in the standard blue hospital blanket with just a diaper on underneath so he wasn't too hot. He's little eyes were closed and his fingers fanned out.

"He's perfect." Bella said as I sat on the bed beside her and gently touched his face. His mouth twitched a little before relaxing at my touch.

"He is." I agreed as I kissed Bella's temple. Mine and Bella's parents along with my cousins came in and out but by the time nine o clock rolled around it was just us. Bella had fallen asleep hours ago out of exhaustion as did the baby, who was asleep in the crib framed with glass beside the bed. I sat on the comfier of the chair in the corner of the room and slept at odd intervals waking at the slightest noise worried it would wake Bella or my son.

I had yet to hold him. He looked so small and breakable I was terrified I would do something to hurt him. I rubbed my eyes out of exhaustion when I heard a cry come from the crib. Looking around and realising no one was there but me I basically panicked.

Bella rolled over in her sleep but didn't wake. Knowing it was up to me I stood up and walked towards the crib. He was lying on his back in just the diaper and had his limbs extended upwards as he cried. I gently wedged my hands behind him one supporting his head and the other his torso before picking him up.

Once I had him secured in my arms he stopped crying. Deciding he must have just wanted to be held I sat down on the chair holding him. I differed from watching him and Bella every couple of minutes.

At around midday he opened his eyes to reveal a greeny blue coloured. I was told all babies have blue eyes so maybe this meant he would have my green eyes. I wasn't sure.

"That baby suits you." Bella's voice said and I looked up.

"You think? Doesn't look weird?" I asked teasingly.

"Nope." She said leaning on her side "You're a natural."

"I wouldn't say that Love, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Sore and a little bit Bleh." She stated "Can you fix this?" she asked pointing to the bed. I nodded and using the remote raised the upper half.

"Do you want to hold him Love?" I asked.

"As much as I hate to break up the father son bonding I want to hold my baby." She said as she positioned her arms. I laid him into her arms and she kissed his forehead.

"Hey Baby No Name, where you good for Daddy?" she asked him.

"He was great. We really need to find a name." I said. "Or something more interesting than baby no name."

"He who must not be named?" she asked.

"I suppose it's different." I laughed; Bella had gotten board during her pregnancy and had read the Harry Potter books multiple times.

"Oh look who's up?" A different nurse from this morning said coming in. "How was this morning?" she asked.

"It was good he slept most of the time." I said and she nodded.

She then instructed us on diaper changes, breaking wind and taught Bella how to get the baby comfortable for breastfeeding.

"Um have you two decided on a name?"

"Does he who must not be named count?" Bella asked.

"You're not the first Harry Potter fan I've had in here." The nurse said as she handed me the birth certificate to sign. I held it up for Bella to do the same.

"Can you leave in with us?" I asked and the nurse nodded.

"Just bring it down to the nurses' station when you've decided." She said before leaving the room.

"What's in a name?" Bella asked the little boy in her arms.

"We're not naming him Romeo."

"What about Jacob?" she asked.

"Nah" I said shaking my head. "Christopher?"

"No" she said. "Stephen?"

"Tom?"

"Connor?"

"Kevin?"

It went on for hours every male name we could think of being tossed out at random.

"Charles?" I asked thinking she would want to pay tribute to her Dad.

"What about Edward?"

"No!" I said shaking my head.

"I like your name." She said looking at our son "And it's tradition for your family."

"No" I said "He doesn't look like an Edward."

"Your right he doesn't. " She said shaking her head.

"Glenn?"

"Jonathon?"

"Blake?"

"Dylan?"

We thought we had finally run out of names when Bella and I looked at each other.

"Jack."

()()()()()()()()()()()()

Walking into the door of the apartment I smelt Bella's cooking.

"Bella?" I asked nervously.

Jack was now ten months old and doing great, everyday he did something to amaze Bella and I. He had her dark hair and my green eyes. He was an utter Momma's Boy but his smile was a trait of mine according to Bella.

Now that Jake was sleeping through the night and Bella was less stressed I knew it was time and I was going to do it tonight.

It wasn't going to be a big gesture just simple but tasteful the way I know she would prefer it.

"Hey Edward." She called from the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I saw an amazing sight Bella was standing at the stove stirring a sauce while Jack rested on her hip. She kissed the top of his head and he was clapping his hands, one of his bigger accomplishments along with sitting up, smiling and crawling.

I loosened my tie and walked towards her. "Sorry I'm late." I said kissing Jack's head and Bella's lips.

"No problem, did you get the presentation done?" she asked.

"Yeah I brought the proofs home for you to look at." I said "There on my laptop, I'll show them to you after dinner."

"Okay." She said. Bella was working part time at work mainly working from home until Jack was in preschool. "This will be ready in a couple of minutes." She said "Could you change Jack while I dish up?"

"Sure thing Love." I said taking my son out of her arms. I carried him upstairs to the nursery and laid him down on the changing table. Making sure the door was shut I took the ring that had been burning a hole in my pocket out. "You can keep a secret for me right Buddy?" I asked as I changed him. He smiled at me so I took that as a yes "I'm going to propose to Mommy tonight. I know you don't know what that means but you'll get it when your older." I said dumping the diaper and readjusting his little pants. "But it's a secret so you can't tell anybody, especially not Mommy." I added before carrying him out of the nursery and back down stairs. I strapped him into the high chair and poured some Cheerio's out on the tray for him to keep him preoccupied while Bella and I at.

Bella kissed my cheek. "I'll be back in a minute." She said running upstairs. I looked after he curiously but shrugged. I quickly poured us some drinks before she appeared back downstairs. Her hair was now out of the ponytail and hanging past her shoulders. I checked the ring in my pocket every so often throughout dinner while we talked.

"I'm just going to put Jack to bed." Bella said standing up and unstrapping him from the chair "Say night, night to Daddy." She told Jack holding him beside me. I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Night Buddy." I said. "I'll clean up."

"Most of it's done." She shrugged "It's just the table needs to be cleared."

I nodded and got to work before clearing the table and heading into the living room to sit down. I didn't bother turning on the t.v and soon her footsteps came padding down the stairs.

She climbed onto my lap and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." I repeated before crashing my lips against hers. When we pulled apart she relaxed into my embrace. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

"Sure." She said sitting up a bit and looking at me. "What's on your mind?"

"Our future." I told her honestly.

"Oh really?" she asked. "What about it?"

"Just where I see us in the coming years." I explained.

"Yeah?"

"Which brings me to my biggest query." I said lifting her off my lap.

"What?" she asked as I took her hands into mine.

"Bella I love you..." I began but she cut me off.

"I love you too Edward." She said and I smiled.

"And because I love you so much I know in my heart I'm ready and I can only hope you're ready too."

"Ready for what?" she asked and I lowered myself on one knee on the floor.

"Bella Swan I've loved you for so long and we've got the most beautiful baby boy together, I know in my heart I will love you forever and I plan on building the rest of my life with you, Jack and whatever other babies come into the mix. Bella will you marry me?" I asked I then reached into my pocket and pulled out the ring box. I looked down to open the box and reveal the ring to her. When I brought my eyes back to hers her mouth was opened in an 'o'. "Bella?" I said nervously.

"Yes" She said nodding her head. "Yes." She repeated before she wrapped her arms around my neck and crushing her lips against mine.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Morning Mr. Masen." A new intern said as I walked past.

"Morning" I said with a bright smile on my face. I walked past the front desk and towards my office.

"Edward I need those new copies by Friday." Emmett called.

"Already on your desk Em." I yelled back as I walked towards my own office.

As I walked past I could hear her on the phone.

"I don't care if they need me in China next month I can't go." That caused me to stop in my tracks. I pushed her office door opened.

"Daddy!" Jack yelled as he came running towards me, he was now four years old. I picked him up and put him on my hip.

"Who's Mommy talking to?" I asked kissing his forehead.

"Uncle Carlisle." He said and I nodded.

"Carlisle I don't care I'm not going." She said shaking her head. "I'll tell you why later at lunch. Right bye." She said hanging up the phone.

"Hey Love." I said kissing her.

"Hey." She said with a smile.

"Why are you refusing to go to China?" I asked while I threw Jack up in the air and caught him again causing him to squeal.

"Well one I would miss you and my baby boy way too much the trip is for two months and two the same reason I had to come home from Hong Kong early." She said and I nodded.

"Okay" I said kissing her cheek. "I can take him in with me?" I said.

"Sure." Bella said and I walked out of her office. I sat Jack down in the play pen in my office and got to work.

I was working away on the new presentation for an advertisement I was working on when something occurred to me. I dropped the pen I was holding and ran towards my office door nearly tripping over everything in my way. Realising Jack was in the play pen I went back and grabbed him before running into Bella's office. She was leaned over the desk looking over a presentation she was so focused she didn't notice I was there. I ran towards her and crushed my lips against her.

Her eyes widened with shock before she wove her hands into my hair. We stayed kissing until Jack started fidgeting. I placed him down on the floor to play before turning to look at Bella.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah" She said gently touching her stomach.

"When?" I asked.

"About two months ago." She said and I kissed her again causing her to giggle. "So I take it your happy about this?" she asked.

"Happy? Bella I'm ecstatic."

"Well that's good" She said biting her lip.

"I love you Mrs. Masen" I told her kissing her again.

"I love you too Mr. Masen"

**Aw wasn't that cute? And by far the longest thing I have ever written one shot wise.**

**Follow me on Facebook (Irish Cullen) for more information and heads up on more upcoming stories.**

**Review please?**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


End file.
